Meru
Meru (メル) is the cheerful, perky young dancer girl who joins Dart and the other Dragoons on their quest to follow Lloyd and stop his goal of gathering the Divine Moon Objects. In English, she is voiced by Lucy Kee. In Japanese, she was voiced by Tomoko Kawakami. Personality Meru is perky, cheerful, a bit childish and kind of spoiled toward Dart but very caring toward her friends. She is also a mood maker for her team after she joined the team even without the team's complete agreement. Even though she always looked cheerful she can also be serious like she showed at the wingly forest when she returned there. Meru can be very fun to have with or annoying for her friends because of her perky attitude. Her spoiled and energetic spirit can only be seen when she is together with Dart, as Dart is the only one who can tolerate her childish act. Meru is also a 'cutie' for her team, often compared with Shana. Attribute and Abilities Meru is a dancer in her team and since dancers don't have a specific weapon, she uses a hammer for her choice. Her dancing skills make her agile and move swiftly and naturally. Meru possess a natural speed with her dancing career and thus she is absolutely the fastest in her team (her speed is 40% or 20 points higher than Dart's). Her Magic power and defense is second highest among the Dragoons (Shana/Miranda is the highest). However her attack and defense are both very low including her HP, which is below all the other characters. Her addition are also least favored if the player isn't trained in the reflexes as all of her additions are very fast. Her Dragoon form maximizes her magical attributes and also raises a little of her physical attributes but her speed raise is insanely high. If Meru is the main target of the enemies watch for her HP as she will be knocked out easily. In the human form despite her low physical power the damage accumulation from her attacks are the highest due to her high speed. There are a few, very few, ways to get around what she lacks in HP, however, if you are not willing to take the time and effort to get what could easily make her one of, if not, the best in battle, you are better off leaving her alone in game. A few notable examples, (found and tested out on multiple occasions) can make her low attack value and HP become little more than small numbers. One easy way to get around the lack of HP, (This idea has been proven several times over) is to use armor to reduce damage (Phantom Shield is a good example), along with increasing the evasion rates (Armor of Legend and Legend Casque being notable examples), and she will easily become one of your most played characters. With time, effort, and a lot of extra cash, you can turn what could be a disaster of a character into a metaphorical God on the battlefield. If you have neither the time, nor the patience, then Meru is not a character for you to use in Game. Additions Dragoon Acquring the Spirit Meru's Blue Sea Dragoon Spirit is the sixth (maybe seventh) spirit obtained after the battle with Lenus band Regole. As she dies Lenus throws he blades that almost hit Dart and Shana. With her final attempt thwarted, she calls for Lloyd one more time and closes her eyes. A bright blue light shines over Lenus and rises to reveal itself to Meru signifying her right to rule dragons. With joy, she begins to dance before the other dragoons walk out on her. Attacks As one of the most balanced Dragoons, The Blue Sea Dragoon offers healing and restoration in Rainbow Breath along with two Water attack spells for single, and one attacking all. Due to Meru's high base Magic Attack stat (second only to Shana/Miranda), she is a wonderful healer and attacker. Because of her naturally low Attack stat (again, second only to Shana/Miranda), she gains a huge attack boost in Dragoon form, as well as a Boost in her ridiculously low Physical Defense (Where she is weaker still than Shana/Miranda). Her dragoon magic is particualarly useful against any enemy that causes status effects (ie. Polter Armor or Divine Dragon) as well as Bosses of the Fire element (ie. Zieg, whom she can decimate in 3 rounds when properly equipped and utilized). Story Gallery meru concept art.jpg|Concept art of Meru Damia.jpg|Meru attacking a monster with her hammer in Dragoon form Fulldragoon.jpg|Meru in her Dragoon form Meru.jpg Meru1.jpg|Meru (and Kongol) in a group photo Meru is recognized.png Picture 3.png|Meru rendered in-game Regole.jpg Trivia *Meru's idle poise has her putting her hands behind her head and gently rocking from side to side. Note: When you control her when she returns by herself to the Forest of Winglies she will not perform her idle poise when you wait, instead she will perform her stomping (tantrum) animation if you wait. *Meru is one of two characters (the other being Shana) who has idle animations (a moving poise), here animation shows her doing a wide spin in place. *When defending Meru holds her hammer, mainly the pole over her face horizontally *Meru has a special animation that only appears when she is equiped with both the Dancer's Ring and Dancer's Shoes, during battle if a enemy attacks her and the attack misses, she will do a small spin. *When in Critical Health Meru kneels down and slouches forward slightly while holding her hammer over her right shoulder *When dispirited Meru stand straight with her knees slightly bent and her head spinning around as if dizzy, she also lazily holds her hammer, so her hammer touches the ground as she loses the will to hold it. Category:Winglies Category:Party members Category:Playable characters Category:Dragoons Category:Inhabitants of Tiberoa Category:Meru